The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to a power connector assembly.
In some electrical systems, power is delivered to a circuit board or other electrical component through a busbar and a power connector assembly. A busbar typically comprises a planar strip of conductive material (e.g., copper) having opposite sides that are configured to be engaged by the power connector assembly. Existing connector assemblies include a power contact having contact springs that oppose each other with a receiving space therebetween. Such power connector assemblies may also include an alignment body, such as an alignment plate, that has a slot configured to receive and guide the busbar. During a mating operation, the busbar is advanced between the contact springs and through the slot of the alignment plate. If the busbar is misaligned, the alignment plate may direct the busbar into a suitable orientation. The alignment plate may also protect the contact springs from being overstressed if the busbar is misaligned.
In a known power connector assembly, the power contact is positioned entirely above the plate. As such, a device that includes the power connector assembly must be configured to have enough available space to accommodate a thickness of the plate and a height of the power contact above the plate. In addition, the plate may be secured to the power contact and to a power element (e.g., power cable or circuit board) through a common fastener. For example, the plate may include a panel extension that is positioned alongside a portion of the power contact that, in turn, is positioned alongside a power element. The power contact is sandwiched between the panel extension of the alignment plate and the power element. If the panel extension cracks or is deformed, however, the force securing the power element to the power contact may be reduced, which may negatively affect transmission of electrical current through the power contact.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative power connector assembly having an alignment body that aligns the power contact and a conductive component.